


The Last Truth

by Cosmicpull



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I am Supercorp Trash, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicpull/pseuds/Cosmicpull
Summary: Was suddenly very inspired to write about how Lena and Kara could fix their relationship after Season 4's reveal. Here's a short one!I have this on Wattpad as well :)





	The Last Truth

"I know." The tears at the corners of her eyes threatened to fall as soon as she saw Kara's face when she opened the door to her loft.

It took a couple of seconds, or longer, for the superhero to register that her best friend was standing – barely – in front of her. She wanted very much to ask her what was wrong. Who or what could be the reason behind those tears and the visible suffering that the CEO was going through.

"Lena," Kara raised both arms to reach out to Lena's shoulders, pulling the smaller woman for a brief hug. That was the least she could do. "What do you know?"

"I know you are Supergirl." The statement, short and abrupt, carried more than enough weight to bear, even for Supergirl.

Kara was speechless. This wasn't how she wanted Lena to know. It was supposed to be her. It was supposed to be Kara herself confessing to Lena, followed by a long speech as to why she had to hide this secret for years. In her mind, Lena would nod understandingly in response, with a smile planted on her face, telling Kara that she understood exactly why she needed to hide her identity. And if she were in the same position, she would do the exact same thing, just to protect people that she loved.

But the perfect plan was now ruined, all because she wanted to wait for the perfect moment to tell Lena the truth. The right moment would be when Lena was strong and emotionally stable enough to handle the cold, stark reality. That was where Kara was wrong – Lena was always strong. Even amidst all the chaos and the Lex drama, she had always found a way, or several ways, or millions of little, tiny boxes, to keep it together.

"And I know why you hid it from me. I know why your sister and your friends did too. To protect me. I know. I know it wasn't their secret to tell. But it hurts, Kara. It truly hurts." Tears started free falling. Lena wanted to present herself a powerful figure, an understanding friend. But hearing herself say those words, admitting how tremendously hurt she was, seemed to have broken her.

Lena covered her face with both hands, in futile attempts to hide her sadness and her vulnerability.

"I'm so, so sorry Lena." An apology seemed meaningless at this point. All damage had been done. There was nothing Kara Danvers, or Kara Zor-El, or Supergirl could do to fix this. "I'm so sorry you had to hear this from Lex." Kara assumed.

The blonde hero pulled Lena in again for a full-on hug, hoping that the closeness could soothe everything – all the pain that Lena was experiencing. She prayed to Rao to take Lena's pain away, and give it to her instead. The feelings of betrayal, misery, disappointment, anger – let the Kryptonian bear the anguish – even though emotional pain had equally devastating effects to an alien like her, as much as a human.

"Kara, please tell me there are no more secrets. That there are no more lies. I cannot stand to be deceived again. If there's anything else you're hiding. Please lay it all on me. So that I won't have to go through this incredible pain again." Lena almost choked on her tears, but she needed to get this out. She couldn't imagine what other things Kara and her company were still hiding from her.

"There's one more thing." Kara moved away from Lena, releasing her arms from the hug to cup the face of the fragile woman, who looked like she was mentally grasping onto any form of support she could find to prepare herself for another reveal that could make or break her relationship with her best friend.

Kara took a moment, hesitating to expose the final truth. The first thing she thought of every morning when she wakes up, and the last thing invading her mind right before she falls asleep. The only thing she kept buried deep within herself, afraid and terrified of the repercussions if she told someone, or anyone. Because then it would make it so... real.

"I love you."

Lena stopped breathing – literally. Kara could only pick up on the sounds of her heartbeat, erratic and quickening. She stared intently into emerald orbs, hoping to gauge and pick up any sort of reaction from the Luthor. Lena's jaw dropped slightly, her eyes widened and her pupils dilated.

And she took in a deep breath. "I love you too."


End file.
